The present invention relates to a method and a system for transferring a job between computers. In particular, it relates to a job transferring method and its system that make it possible to transfer a plurality of scripts.
Since conventionally, there has been known the following job transferring method: One computer transfers a batch job to another computer, and another computer executes the batch job and returns the result of the execution back to the computer of the job transfer source. The batch job is useful at the time when a computer not only wishes to execute one business application but also wishes to execute another business application simultaneously in the meantime. When a job (i.e., business application software) is transferred to the computer, the job is once registered in a queue within the computer. At this point in time, it becomes possible to receive transfer of the next job (i.e., another business application). The system fetches and executes, in sequence, the jobs registered in the queue. The operation of such a batch job is absolutely necessary for implementing the setting and the automatization of a business application such as a total accumulating processing of data to be executed on a daily or monthly basis.
As the job transferring method as described above, there has been known various types of methods. When classified roughly, there exists the following three types: In the job transferring method of the first type, one computer simply provides a job-executing instruction to another computer and performs nothing else. Transfer of a script, which will be described later, is not performed. The computer that had issued the job-executing instruction receives the execution state and result of the instructed job as status information sent from the computer that has executed the job. In the job transferring method of the second type, one script is transferred immediately before the one computer provides the job-executing instruction to another computer. In this case, the execution result of the instructed job is returned as a single result file. The script is an aggregation of a plurality of commands provided to the computer executing the job. Some script is set so that it is capable of performing a simple control such as a conditional branch. The use of the script makes it possible to perform, with a one-time input of the job, a sequence of executions including the plurality of commands. In the job transferring method of the third type, a script file, aside from the job-executing instruction, has been transferred in advance as a file transfer or file distribution form, and the job-executing instruction is performed later.
The job transferring methods of the first and second types mentioned above will be understood for example by qsub commands explained in xe2x80x9cSubmitting a NQS Batch Jobxe2x80x9d, by Institute for Scientific Computation, http://www.isc.edu/isc/nqs/qsub-main.html.
There are many cases where, in the job transfer, it is desirable to make the computer of the job transfer target call up another script from one script and execute another script. In this occasion, it turns out that a single job includes a plurality of scripts. None of the above-described conventional methods of the first to the third types, however, has succeeded in performing the executing instruction of the plurality of scripts simultaneously with the performance of transferring the plurality of scripts. This situation makes it unavoidable to employ a method in which the plurality of scripts have been transferred in advance and, at the time of the execution, only the job-executing instruction is performed. This method is simply a combination of the above-described conventional technique of the third type and that of the first type. In the method of this combination type, however, it is required to continue managing the script file all the while until the job-executing command has been sent. On account of this, the version management thereof and so on become complicated. This condition will give rise to the following problems: If the script file is forgotten to be transferred, a wrong job may be executed. Otherwise, immediately before the execution of a job, a related script has been created or modified already and, as a result, it becomes impossible to execute the job.
In view of the above-described problems in the conventional techniques, it is an object of the present invention to provide a job transferring method and its system that, in the job transferring method between computers, allow the job-executing instruction to be performed simultaneously with the performance of transferring the plurality of scripts.
In order to accomplish the above-described object, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring method of sending a request from a first computer to a second computer so as to cause the second computer to register and execute a job, wherein a plurality of scripts are included in the above-mentioned request, the script being an aggregation of a plurality of commands.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring method of sending a request from a first computer to a second computer so as to cause a job to be registered and executed, including a step of creating, by the first computer, a request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts, and a step of sending, by the first computer, the created request data stream from the first computer to the second computer.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring method of sending a request from a first computer to a second computer so as to cause a job to be registered and executed, including a step of receiving, by the second computer, a request data stream sent from the first computer, the request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts, a step of extracting, by the second computer, the content of the plurality of scripts in the received request data stream and storing the content of the plurality of scripts as a script file for each script, and a step of executing, by the second computer, a script to be executed first of the plurality of scripts.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring method of sending a request from a first computer to a second computer so as to cause a job to be registered and executed, including a step of creating, by the first computer, a request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts, a step of sending the created request data stream from the first computer to the second computer, a step of extracting, by the second computer, the content of the plurality of scripts in the request data stream and storing the content of the plurality of scripts as a script file for each script, and a step of executing, by the second computer, a script to be executed first of the plurality of scripts.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring method of sending a request from a first computer to a second computer so as to cause a job to be registered and executed, including a step of creating, by the first computer, a request data stream, the request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts and an executing instruction for a script to be executed first of the plurality of scripts, a step of sending the created request data stream from the first computer to the second computer, a step of extracting, by the second computer, the content of the plurality of scripts in the request data stream and storing the content of the plurality of scripts as a script file for each script, and a step of fetching and executing, by the second computer, the executing instruction for the script to be executed first, the executing instruction being included in the request data stream.
It is preferable that the above-described request data stream should be a text data-formatted stream and, utilizing predetermined tags, describe various types of parameter information.
Moreover, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring method of sending a request from a first computer to a second computer so as to cause a job to be registered and executed, including a step of sending, by the second computer, a plurality of result files from the second computer to the first computer, the plurality of result files being created as a result of the second computer""s executing the job, and a step of receiving, by the first computer, the plurality of result files.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring method of sending a request from a first computer to a second computer so as to cause a job to be registered and executed, including a step of creating a response data stream including content of a plurality of result files, the plurality of result files being created as a result of the second computer""s executing the job, a step of sending the created response data stream from the second computer to the first computer, and a step of extracting, by the first computer, the content of the plurality of result files in the response data stream and storing the content of the plurality of result files for each result file. It is preferable that the above-described response data stream should be a text data-formatted stream.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring system, including a first computer for sending a second computer a request for causing a job to be registered and executed and the second computer for receiving the request sent from the first computer so as to register and execute the job in accordance with the request, wherein a plurality of scripts are included in the above-mentioned request, the script being an aggregation of a plurality of commands.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A first computer of a job transfer source in a job transferring system that includes the first computer for sending a second computer a request for causing a job to be registered and executed and the second computer for receiving the request sent from the first computer so as to register and execute the job in accordance with the request, the first computer including means for creating a request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts, and means for sending the created request data stream to the second computer.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A second computer of a job transfer target in a job transferring system that includes a first computer for sending the second computer a request for causing a job to be registered and executed and the second computer for receiving the request sent from the first computer so as to register and execute the job in accordance with the request, the second computer including means for receiving a request data stream sent from the first computer, the request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts, means for extracting the content of the plurality of scripts in the received request data stream and storing the content of the plurality of scripts as a script file for each script, and means for executing a script to be executed first of the plurality of scripts.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring system, including a first computer for sending a second computer a request for causing a job to be registered and executed and the second computer for receiving the request sent from the first computer so as to register and execute the job in accordance with the request, wherein the first computer includes means for creating a request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts, and means for sending the created request data stream from the first computer to the second computer, and the second computer includes means for extracting the content of the plurality of scripts in the request data stream and storing the content of the plurality of scripts as a script file for each script, and means for executing a script to be executed first of the plurality of scripts.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring system, including a first computer for sending a second computer a request for causing a job to be registered and executed and the second computer for receiving the request sent from the first computer so as to register and execute the job in accordance with the request, wherein the first computer includes means for creating a request data stream, the request data stream including content of a plurality of scripts and an executing instruction for a script to be executed first of the plurality of scripts, and means for sending the created request data stream from the first computer to the second computer, and the second computer includes means for extracting the content of the plurality of scripts in the request data stream and storing the content of the plurality of scripts as a script file for each script, and means for fetching and executing the executing instruction for the script to be executed first, the executing instruction being included in the request data stream.
It is preferable that the above-described request data stream should be a text data-formatted stream and, utilizing predetermined tags, describe various types of parameter information.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring system, including a first computer for sending a second computer a request for causing a job to be registered and executed and the second computer for receiving the request sent from the first computer so as to register and execute the job in accordance with the request, wherein the second computer includes means for sending a plurality of result files from the second computer to the first computer, the plurality of result files being created as a result of executing the job, and the first computer includes means for receiving the plurality of result files.
Also, the present invention is characterized by the following: A job transferring system, including a first computer for sending a second computer a request for causing a job to be registered and executed and the second computer for receiving the request sent from the first computer so as to register and execute the job in accordance with the request, wherein the second computer includes means for creating a response data stream including content of a plurality of result files, the plurality of result files being created as a result of executing the job, and means for sending the created response data stream from the second computer to the first computer, and the first computer includes means for extracting the content of the plurality of result files in the response data stream and storing the content of the plurality of result files for each result file. It is preferable that the above-described response data stream should be a text data-formatted stream.